


Fe heroes : "A father's Love"

by Nykamito



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Feels and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: After the kings death people mourned but in their own ways. Some trained, some wept and others worked to answer questions.Its true he wasn't the best dad or king, but what he did was love his family. He passed his thrown to his son knowing he was ready. But as a nightmare shakes Alfonse he wonders was his father wrong?





	Fe heroes : "A father's Love"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a fire emblem writing mood, and Alfonse is a fun character to write for so here we go.
> 
> I didn't agree with the way Gustav treated his kids, but i can agree that he did love them. He showed that in his final act as king and as their father. I just wish he would have shown his love for them more.   
> So i wrote this, hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> (Cheers to us maybe getting a new alt for alfonse?

Alfonse sat there for awhile unsure if he was even fit to ask the summoner such a question,it had been a week since he lost his father. He was now king and he feared more than anything else what if he lost you or if he fell into Hel's hands again? Before he could tell you how he felt. “No...it won't happen! I have to ask her.” 

Breathing in then out he walked over to a tree, gathering his strength alfonse dropped  to one knee. “Summoner i know we haven't known each other for very long, well if you count us fighting together i guess that counts.. Oh never mind, will you.. will you.”

Feeling frustrated he stands up and begins pacing, his cheeks felt like they were going to burst. “that won't do. I need to be more confident..I'll admit I'm terrified but. I want to do this. “ 

Turning on his heels he walked back over to the tree and took a knee, “Dear summoner i was wondering if you..” He looked up at the tree and gulped, why was he like this. For a week he'd been crushed by his impending death then his father dies in his place. 

The castle hasn't been the same without him, he sees his mother morning in silence and his sister too. Alfonse hadn't been able to even think straight, but one bad dream gave him a scare he hasn't been able to shake..

Standing up alfonse went to sit on a bench, “how can i be king if i can't even confess how i feel. Father...i need you. I'm not the man you think i am.I failed you many times before what if I'm failing you even now..”

He sat there torn by the voices in his dream. The sight of his sister falling in battle, Eir's betrayal and your death. All the while his kingdom burns. 

While alfonse sat there drowning in his thoughts a man's voice called out for him, “my son..” 

At first he was too far gone to hear then it called out to him again this time more stern, “My son.” 

Alfonse immediately rose, standing straight up. Looking around his eyes met a man, no a king. He wanted to crumble but he couldn't not in his presence. “Father?” 

“My son how could you let yourself fall this far, i entrust you with our people our home and this is how you handle it?” 

“Fa-father I'm sorry. I just-”

“No sorry won't cut it, if your going to lead stand tall. If your going to mourn don't do it alone, if your going to lead do so proudly.” 

He took in a deep breath then smiled at his son, “Life is precious a beautiful thing, something that should be cherished. It's not something to take for granted, like i did. I loved you all so much, but i worried that if i showed it i would make you soft. Because a king must be strong but he must also show weakness, for he is also human. How can his people connect with him if he's seen god like?” 

He walked over to son, “you've always made me proud, from the day you picked up your first sword to train. To the day you went to join the order of heroes, I've been proud of you. You've grown so much, you've become a man that I'm proud of. But you worry over things you couldn't control, as long you fight beside your friends. You will move forward you will be fine, your bonds are your biggest strength. It's gotten you this far after all.” 

Turning away he walked over to the tree alfonse had been kneeling to, “i remember the day i asked your mother to marry me. I was nervous, no i was terrified because she knew who i was. Who i use to be, she saw all my faults and i worried she would turn me down. I wasn't the best prince or the best soldier out there, i was just me. So when i went to propose i gave her all that i was and all that I had. Hoping that would be enough because i needed her, she meant so much to me. Her smile calmed my storms, her voice settled the waves and her presence brought me clarity.” 

Alfonse looked at his father feeling a wave of confidence brush against him. 

“Now when i proposed it wasn't perfect, i tripped over my own feet. I jumbled my words and i almost dropped the ring but you know what she met me halfway. And when she said yes i knew i had to get stronger to protect her answer. To be a better me if for no one else but her. And you my son if you feel strongly about your feelings then act, but don't spas. Find strength in your feelings after all life is worth protecting...my son.” 

As suddenly as he came he went, alfonse ran to grab him to hug him one more time. But he faded into the wind. Tears streamed down his cheeks, “father..” 

In the wind he could hear his voice, “walk tall my son, protect what matters most to you and live. I love you.” 

Wiping his cheeks he then balled his fists, and walked out of the garden. Following the hallway to the library he found you surrounded by books. 

The king's death shook everyone but they all had taken his death differently. Some mourned and some trained but you, alfonse would need his tactician more than ever. Its true it was hard to concentrate but it wasn't about you this was all for someone special. Everyone would be needing you more than ever to avenge their king and father, now was the time to prepare. 

Researching as much as you could you fought to find answers, there had to be a way to kill hel. Or atleast seal her back up, you had been reading for hours. So much that you thought you saw words floating above you. But his voice was enough to bring you back, “Y/n?” 

You stood up and the books collapsed around you, “Yes? Sorry i couldn't sleep..sorry about the um mess..” Your cheeks were a slight reddish tint, being around him did that.

As he stood there at the door something felt different, what had changed about him? You weren't sure, but as he held his hand out you knew. He was finally ready. 

Leading you out to the garden you two caught the attention of those you passed, its as if they all knew what he was doing. All accept you that is. 

From her window Alfonse mother looked to the moon, praying the gods would keep her children safe. When she looked back down she saw her son and you, her heart melted. 

Her husband was gone but his strength and wisdom lived on, to be worn by another who was equally worthy.

“He really is your son Gustav..”

The next morning the castle was bursting with more life then ever, though you were still partially in shook. You now wore a ring on your finger and had a prince proudly at your side, once Hel was defeated Alfonse said he would make it official. But for now he hoped that his feelings and that ring would be enough.


End file.
